


The Gift

by morgel95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgel95/pseuds/morgel95
Summary: "what's the word, Cas?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	The Gift

"What's the word, Cas?", asks Dean, coming closer to the angel busy reading a newspaper.

"It's a shortened version of my name", not looking away from the pages. Behind them, Sam chuckles. 

"Yep, that's true. But, I mean, what's going on up there? What angel radio saying?"

"I don't know. I tune it off." Dean is surprised a moment but comes even closer to Cas. 

"Why did you do that?"

"The noise was annoying. I considered exploding my vessel to not heard it anymore. But I liked it too much." Was he...speaking of suicide like it was normal? 

"Cas, what's going on? For real." The angel is still reading, focused and Dean had to snatch away the newspaper off his hands. They stare at each other, seriously, a few moments. 

"I just said why: they are mocking, they are fightning, they pray to me...it's annoying."

"Why do they want you anyway? I thought every one of them was against you..."

"They need me. Even tho I'm the fallen one. They tried to convince me to come back to them."

"So...they are ready to welcome you again? And you don't want that?"

After all that shit between Cas and all those angels, he thought Cas would be glad to be forgiven. And ready to get back at them.

"No. I want to stay here. I wanna become a hunter. Just like you two." He flashes a smile and Dean is speechless a little bit. Sam chuckles once again and Dean is tempted to give him the black eye.

"You're sure about that, Cas? If they want you back...maybe it's because they need you to be their leader." This perspective doesn't make Dean happy, but...the angels were still Cas family, right? Kind of?

"I can't work with them. I can't help them because they're the same who mock me, Dean. I prefer to stay with you. (After a pause) With you two." Sam smiles and shakes his head, knowing. 

"They make fun of you? Cause you fell? That's kinda immature."

"They make fun of me because I fell in love with humanity, Dean."

"And by humanity, you mean...", asks Sam, coming closer to them. This time, Dean does send him the black eye.

"Yes. They think that you two make me...weak. And a weak angel is no good to them. Until today."

"So...you gonna take the road with us?"

"If you have no complaints about that, yes I would like that very much." Head tilt and shy smile towards Dean.

"Of course. You're always welcome with us, Cas", trying not to smile to the beautiful angel.

"Can I sit in the front with you?", not even looking at Sam who's ready to protest.

"Yep. Do that, angel." Cas opens the door and sits inside. Sam crosses his arms to his chest, glaring at his brother.

"Really? As soon as he's here, I'm ignored?"

"Don't make your baby, Sammy. He needs to know he's wanted."

"He does know that. Especially with you." Dean opens his mouth but close it immediately.

"Shut it, yeah. Good Dean." Sam steps inside the car and tries to make him confortable in the backseat. Those damn legs...

"You want the front, Sam? I needed to be close to Dean, but if you want..."

"No, no, it's okay. Why tho? You need to talk to him, huh?", wearing a secretive smile.

"Not really..." He falls silent when Dean finally takes place in his Baby.

"Ready to go on adventures, Cas?", sending a real smile towards the angel.

"Always with you, Dean."

The hunter nods, a little shy, and looks right in front of him.

"Yeah, right, with humanity...", mumbles Sam in the back.

"What was that?", asks a nervous Dean.

"Nothing, nothing. Drive." So he does. And for half an hour, the car is silent. Cas is looking thought the window and Dean tries to not look too often at him, but he kinda fails.

"I almost forgot!", says suddenly the angel, making Dean jump in his seat. Cas digs in his trench coat pockets a few seconds and he finally retrieves the little box he searched for. 

"Here it is!" He seems really...excited. And very human. Dean wanna gives in and asks questions but...

"I almost forgot your gift! Dean...I'm bad at that!" But he laughs a little while looking at the box. 

"My... my what?" And he tries not to look at Cas, but...damn...he's the prettiest angel to exist, so it's complicated.

"I found this one day. And I thought it would be a fine present for you."

Sam gets closer and he swallows not very quietly when he see the box. Dean keeps his eyes on the road, a little nervous.

"For me...what is it?", very cautious.

"It's a ring." If Dean had food down his throat, he would be a very dead man right now. And Sam...Sam just looks between the two of them, not sure if he can opens his mouth.

"I saw you didn't wear any jewels since you land me your necklace and... I was searching for something nice for you to wear. It has to be beautiful like you tho, so I had trouble finding the perfect item. But when I saw this ring, I thought it will look nice on you. The woman even congratulated me when I bought it." 

A moment. A long moment passes without any words. Until finally Dean finds a spot to park and slowly turns to Cas. 

"Did you just say I was beautiful?", unsure what to do with that information...

"Yes, Dean. You are very beautiful. God did spent a long time on you, I know that. (He's still smiling nicely and Dean is again speechless) I saw that humans love to give gifts to people they love, so I thought...but if you don't want it...it's okay."

The older Winchester is really tempted to take the angel's hand to rassure him...

"No, no, no... I want it. Give it to me, please."

But instead of just handing the box, Cas opens it in front of Dean. And yes...it really is. Shit. What the hell is he supposed to do now? Dean watches Cas, then the box, then Cas again and his eyes tries to focus on the ring. The wedding ring. That's what it is... But the angel, of course, is totally oblivious... Sam is silent at least, Dean can be happy about that part.

"You just bought this one, right? You didn't take a similar one for...for...you, right?", almost whispering.

"No. Why would I do that? It's your present, Dean. But...do I need one like this for me?"

"No, no, no...you don't need it. (Finally look up his eyes to meet Cas eyes) You know that if I wear it...everyone is gonna believe that I'm...married?"

They just stare at each other a long time and Cas starts to blush, realising. 

"Oh...oh...okay. It's...yeah, okay, it all makes sense now..."

"What does make sense?" The angel really blushes harder now and Sam wanna to get out of the car now.

"The woman. She said "congrats. You're gonna make your man happy." I thought it was just...friendly? The ring is just a symbol of my affection for you. It's not...it's not for... I didn't know, Dean. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you, Cas. Okay, so... (Realising) but why didn't you took one for Sam too? Cause when you say "affection", you mean "friendship", yeah?" 

Cas turns slightly to Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam but I couldn't have one for you. It's not the same. (Turning to Dean) And Sam doesn't even like necklaces or rings. But you...well, it's perfect for you."

New silence. Dean scratches his head.

"Why it's not the same, Cas? I need explanations. Now."

"I have friendship for Sam. And affection for you. That's it. (Closing the box) You don't want it cause it means something else to humans, I understand. We can drive again, Dean." But the hunter continues to stare at him, his shaking hands on his knees.

"What? You don't wanna drive anymore, Dean? It's unusual from you."

"When you say affection...you mean more than friendship?"

"Maybe I'm gonna take a walk...", says a hurried Sam while opening his door. When he's out, Cas sighs slowly.

"Yes, Dean. We do have a profound bond as you know it."

"But it's not... (Shifting in his seat but still locking eyes with Cas) it's not love, right?"

The angel close his eyes for a few seconds...is he trying to know if it's that? Or is he just thinking about his...feelings?

"Do I have to be really honest, Dean?", answers Cas, opening his eyes.

"Yes, please. Give me the truth."

"I think...I think it is love... (Looks away from Dean) We can forget all about that. Or if you want I could go far away from you."

Dean is mute again...he knows what he feels for the angel, so...if it's the same for him...

"I don't wanna forget about it, Cas. Please, look at me. (His friend gives in, hopeful) I can't just forgot what you said, cause...I do feel the same about you."

"You're telling the truth?", he shifts closer to Dean and the Winchester follows his example.

"I do. (Offering his most amazing smile) Now, give me the ring, angel."

"Can I...can I put it myself?" It's Deans turn to blush but he nods, sure of himself. Cas grabs the ring, and takes slowly, gently Dean right hand. He pauses a moment and goes for it, sliding the ring on the finger.

"Now...you gonna need one for you, sunshine."

Cas smiles brightly and continues to approach his body to Dean.

"You don't think it's weird to make me your husband without kissing me first?"

"Maybe a little weird, yeah...but Winchesters are no regular normal family."

"Castiel Winchester then?", asks the angel, his lips finally close to Dean ones.

"If you're okay with that, then yes. Now, Castiel Winchester, you can kiss me."

"Finally!" And it's not soft all all: he lets himself be carried away cause the beard Dean had turned him on for some time. Dean grabs the chest of Cas, hands clutching harshly at the fabric. The angel surprises Dean by letting his tongue come inside his mouth, but no complaints here. The hands of Cas are on Dean neck and this heat...those two had anything else to compare to.

"We're in public, angel...maybe we should...", tries to say Dean but his lips are attacked. Cas hands are now travelling under Dean shirt and he doesn't succeed not to moan.

"Take off your clothes, Dean. Now." Yup, that's the Angel of the Lord for you, guys.

"No, no, no, we can't here... Cas...", but the angel does not listen and he dives towards Dean pants. The Winchester doesn't want him to stop, but... Someone taps on the window and Cas straighten up fast. Dean opens the window, expecting to see a cop but it's only Sam. Wearing an awful mocking smile.

"You two have no shame, huh?"

"Get in, dumbass." Sam does it, not losing his grin. 

"So...everything is falling in place. It was time!" Cas smiles, not turning to Sam. Dean, him, can't resist, pointing his finger at his baby brother.

"Shut your hole, Sammy!" And Sam cannot ignore the ring at Dean hand.

"Engaged? That fast? Congrats, Cas! Or should I call you Destiel now? You two... Deancas then? That's nice..."

"Dean? Can you drive us at home now? Wanna celebrate the engagement soon..."

"The bunker is not gonna collaspe because of...you know...cause angel here..."

"Can't wait to find out", says Dean with a wink at Cas. Sam makes a sound of disgust.

"Gosh... I'm going to have to search for a new home..."

"After the wedding, that's for sure, Sammy."


End file.
